


All I Want Is Your Eyes

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Morning After, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Online Dating, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 08, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Secret Relationship, Smut, Theon Greyjoy Lives, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Theonsa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 103
Kudos: 137
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections, Dresupi's Theonsa Fics





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwedishFanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/gifts), [Dgrsenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgrsenn/gifts), [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts), [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts), [forthegenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/gifts), [Semperlitluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperlitluv/gifts), [Unreal_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unreal_Kitty/gifts), [Diligentocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diligentocelot/gifts), [AxlotlAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxlotlAtHeart/gifts), [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts), [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/gifts).



> Title from 'Northern Lights' by the Bowerbirds.

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Bring on the beer || For anon
  3. It’s finally hoodie weather, now give me yours || for SwedishFanFictionLover
  4. Secretly holding hands while standing beside each other at a bonfire || for anon
  5. For the last time, I’m not knitting you a present. Now, what’s your favorite color again? || for SwedishFanFictionLover
  6. Pretend to be my significant other and go ice skating with me || for anon
  7. Snowball fight turns flirty, turns serious, then flirty again || for dgrsenn
  8. One of them needs to make their famous holiday dish but isn’t able to go to the grocery store. They send their significant other(s) instead. || for wheresarizona
  9. Makeout sesh in front of the fire, but someone is being a tad too respectful. || for sleepygrimm
  10. The classic long-distance relationship, surprise you at midnight before the holiday because you thought I wasn't going to be able to make it in time. || for sansaastaerk
  11. The big damn kiss || for Anonymous
  12. I let you mooch off my Netflix and this is how you repay me? || for forthegenuine
  13. I've never wanted anyone this badly before || for ellerigby13
  14. It's not morning yet || for anon
  15. *Strange and Beautiful || for Anon
  16. Rue || for Semperlitluv
  17. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. They'll hear you || for Anonymous
  18. Fae AU || for Unreal_Kitty
  19. I'm not sure why I can't hypnotize you || for diligentocelot
  20. *Incubus AU || for treaddelicately
  21. Wish You Were Here || for axlotlatheart
  22. Picture || for Anonymous
  23. What You Know || for semperlitluv
  24. Power's out || for hchollym
  25. Japanese Denim || for Anonymous
  26. Winter wedding || for Anonymous
  27. Like Real People Do || for Unreal_Kitty




	2. Bring on the beer || For anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Bar/Pub AU, Flirting

Sansa came into the pub and sat down at the far end of the bar in the farthest stool away from the door. She hadn’t wanted to come here of all places, but after being stood up at a ritzy restaurant where she didn’t know anyone, and where the maitre d was trying to rush her out the door after only five minutes of sitting alone. Never mind that she knew within ten minutes that her date wasn’t going to show. But she still stayed a full twenty minutes longer before allowing Pierre to usher her from the table and to the coatroom to retrieve her coat.

She’d ended up with a growling stomach and crimson cheeks, standing out on the sidewalk as the cool air whipped her hair out of its curls.

So she’d come here, with her hair wavy and thick with tangles from the wind. Her face was all made up, and she was wearing her nicest dress. In truth, Sansa knew she was well overdressed to be in a pub like this. But all the same, she sat at the end of the bar and hoped both that Theon would notice her and that he wouldn’t.

Her money was on him noticing her, however. If he didn’t, that’d make him a terrible barkeep. Plus, it was a weeknight. Which meant the bar was practically empty. He’d have to be blind not to see her.

He was wiping out a pint glass when he addressed her, not even bothering to glance up at her. He’d likely seen her the second she ducked inside, now that she thought about it. Theon’s eyes saw everything, even when they were seemingly focused elsewhere.

“Thought you had a date tonight?” he asked.

“Stood me up.”

She expected a quip. A witty one-liner. Something like what he used to lob her direction when they were kids. _‘Probably saw you waiting and booked it out of there._ ’ Something like that.

But he didn’t say anything of the sort. Instead, Theon shook his head and placed the glass upon the shelf where it belonged. “Sounds like a right shit, he does.”

Sansa eyed him suspiciously. “You didn’t even know him.”

“He’s gonna stand up Sansa Stark, and you’re telling me he’s not a moron?”

She snorted out a laugh. “I’m not disagreeing with you. But there was a time, Mr. Greyjoy, where you would have had quite the laugh about this.”

“That what you’re looking for?” he asked, reaching for another pint glass from the sink and wiping it down as well. “Someone to make fun of you? That why you come to a bar on a weeknight, Sansa?”

“No,” she replied with a shrug. “I just thought it was interesting, that’s all.”

“That’s kid stuff, laughing at your best mate’s sister,” he assured her.

“I guess getting stood up isn’t kid’s stuff then?” she asked.

“Not for the person being stood up,” he replied. Someone came up and ordered a pint just then, so Theon had to go attend to them.

Sansa was sort of relieved. It gave her a moment to collect herself. To go back over what he’d said. Except collecting herself was more of a task than she’d realized it would be. When he returned, she was no more collected than she had been all night.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come in here other than to drag Robb out by his ear when Margaery and he are having a domestic…” Theon said, leaving a pause for Sansa to fill in the blank for him. To explain why she was here.

She was doing an awful lot of talking, but she supposed that was something he’d perfected over the years. Making sad people talk to him. The cliche rang true. Barkeeps were notoriously good at that sort of thing.

“It was the only place I could think to go. I wanted to see a friendly face.”

He grinned at that. “I have a friendly face?”

“Right now, you do. If I go back to my flat, there’s no one there. If I go to Arya’s, she’ll know I got stood up. Marg and Robb’s place is such a toss-up. You never know what’s going to happen or what you’re interrupting…”

Theon had to chuckle at that. If anyone knew what Sansa was referring to, Theon did.

“To toss your own logic back at you, there was a time, Ms. Stark, where you wouldn’t have found my face very pleasing in the slightest.”

“Thought I said you were friendly, not pleasing,” she teased.

His face split into a wide grin. “There’s the Sansa I know.”

“No, no, no,” she recanted, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “I find your face very pleasing, Theon.”

“Don’t do me any favors,” he quipped, his tone sardonically sharp, nursing his faux wounds as he turned away to take another glass from the sink. “The last thing I’d ever want from you is a favor like that.”

“It’s not a favor,” she replied, giggling a little as she leaned forward on her elbow, unsure from what well she was drawing her flirtatious energy, but not wanting to think too hard about it either. It felt easy this way. Easy was good. Easy was more than she’d had in a long while.

“I don’t like favors,” he reminded her, his tone still teasing, but his eyes said more.

“Neither do I,” she replied smoothly, holding his gaze until he looked away, wiping his hands on his apron and changing the subject entirely.

“Right, well. What can I get you to drink, Sansa? No one comes into a pub to flirt with the poor barkeep.”

She smiled crookedly and drummed her fingernails on the wooden surface before her. “I’m not fussy. What would you drink?”

“Beer it is,” he said, reaching up for a clean pint glass and spinning it in the air with a flourish before holding it under the tap.


	3. Secretly holding hands while standing beside each other at a bonfire || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Secret Relationship, Holding Hands

Sansa could feel his gaze on her. It burned hotter than the bonfire, leaving her blushing a little and pleased that Robb was all the way across the backyard away from them because there would be no hiding her feelings from him if he were nearby. He was going to have to know one of these days, but for now, she preferred the entire thing to be a secret. 

Not because she was scared of her brother, or ashamed of Theon. No, it was much simpler than that. 

Keeping it a secret added an extra layer of _hot_ that she was loathe to give up. 

Theon moved closer, scuffing his shoes in the dirt as he edged nearer to her side. He leaned over slightly, hands still in his pockets, and if Sansa knew him like she did, keeping one eye on Robb’s location at all times. “You look good,” he said softly, a grin all but audible. Sansa didn’t even have to look to see it. 

“I look _good_?” she repeated, laughing slightly. “Such flattery, Theon. You’d better watch out, or I’ll be throwing myself at you.” 

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” 

“Oh, you wouldn’t? What if Robb saw?” 

“He wouldn’t see. Marg is here. He wouldn’t see anything. He definitely wouldn’t notice if you and I snuck out to that tree fort in the woods either.” 

“For the last time, I don’t want to see your tree fort,” she deadpanned. He moved a bit closer, his body heat warming her side as his hand slipped into hers. He felt warm. Sansa wouldn’t mind throwing herself at him, now that she was noticing just how chilly it was. 

“Are you sure? It has a ladder.” His voice was lower. Raspy. Gods, so sexy. 

She chuckled, a slow grin edging its way across her face. “I’ve seen a ladder before.” 

“Not like this. This one’s _magnificent_.” 

“Maybe it was fifteen years ago when you and Robb made it.” 

“Fine, come see the backseat of my car, then…” His hand squeezed tightly around hers. “I have heated seats.” 

She glanced around briefly to make sure Robb couldn’t see them leave together. “Fine, let’s go.” 


	4. It’s finally hoodie weather, now give me yours || for SwedishFanFictionLover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Casual Relationship, Friends with Benefits, Feelings,

“Can I have that back?” Theon asked. 

“What?” Sansa asked, the corners of her mouth giving away her complete lack of confusion. She knew exactly what he was asking for. 

“You know what.” 

She shook her head. “I’m sure I don’t.” 

“I need to go outside. It’s cold. That’s why I brought a fucking sweatshirt. Not so you could nick it and stink it up.” He reached across the sofa and grabbed the sleeve of _his_ hoodie that happened to be draped across her body. He held fast to the fabric even as she tried to shake him off. 

“I don’t stink.” 

“Do too,” he countered, wrinkling his nose. “You smell like Sansa.” 

“You love the way I smell,” she countered. 

She was right about that. He’d never admit it outright, but he couldn’t get enough of any part of her. Scent included. 

“Looks better on me anyway,” she quipped, smirking as she snuggled down in the sweatshirt. 

“Says who?” he asked, still holding fast to the sleeve. 

“Everyone, sweatshirt included. Says it doesn’t like your bony shoulders.” 

“Load of bollucks, that,” Theon sneered. She certainly wasn’t complaining about his shoulders last night. He had the scratch marks to prove it. 

“I’ll give it back…” she said slowly, reaching for the zipper on the front, but scooted deftly away instead. “But not if you’re going out to smoke.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’ll get cigarette smoke all over it.” 

“Oh darn, then I guess you’ll have to go find something in your own closet to wear, won’t you?” 

“I wish you’d quit, Theon. Those things are terrible for you.” 

“You’re terrible for me. Can’t quit you either.” He smirked and she reached for the hoodie, unzipping it in one clean motion and tossing it at him quite a bit harder than he was expecting. She rose to her feet and left the room. 

“Sansa…” he called after her, pulling the sweatshirt on, but not zipping it. His cigarettes were calling to him. But she had a greater pull than even nicotine. Sighing, Theon followed her from the room, running almost smack into her as he rounded the corner in the hallway. “Sansa, what’s wrong?” 

“Am I really terrible for you?” she asked. 

“What?” he wrinkled his nose. “You should know better than to listen to me.” 

“Who else should I be listening to, then?” she asked, sniffling and making him feel like the biggest ass on the planet. Well, he deserved it probably. He’d noted the change in her tone and he hadn’t backed down. He had a problem with that. 

He ducked his head down, lips finding her cheek and pressing softly. It was wet. Salty. He kissed her tears away, ending with their hands clasping at each other, with their foreheads pressed together. “You know how good you are?” 

“How good?” she whispered. 

“You make me want to do the one thing I said I’d never do.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Love someone.” 

She grinned, chuckling softly. “Gross, Theon.” 

“Gross?” 

“Going mushy on me, are you?” 

“Only for you.” He grinned, reaching down to slip both hands under her ass and hoist her up on his front. She wrapped both legs around his waist as he carried her back to her room, dropping her gently on the end of her bed. 

He still had the hoodie on, he yanked it off and tossed it at her. “Put that on.” 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to take things _off_?” she asked, her tone was full of brightness and slow like he was stupid or something. 

He shot her a smug look. “Yes, _Princess_. Take everything off, _except that_.” 

Her mouth formed an ‘o’ as the realization hit, and she reached for the hem of her blouse, yanking it up and over her head. 

Smugness rapidly morphed into lip-biting arousal. But that really was his relationship with Sansa in a nutshell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly to be continued


	5. For the last time, I’m not knitting you a present. Now, what’s your favorite color again? || for SwedishFanFictionLover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Knitting, Flirting, Established Relationship

“I hope that’s going to be a scarf because I need a new one,” Theon teased as he hopped over the back of the couch and landed beside her, upsetting her bag of yarn. 

“I’m not making anything for the likes of you,” Sansa sneered, her needles still balancing on her lap as she reached for the yarn that he’d caused to fall. 

“You’re not? I’m positively crushed. I would love a lopsided scarf.” 

She glared silently at him before rummaging through the yarn it was only about a quarter of her stash, but she was certain there was a briny, seafoamy green in there somewhere. “They aren’t lopsided anymore. I’ve gotten quite good at it.” 

“Have you? Perhaps you should prove it. Put the yarn where your mouth is, Sansa Stark.” 

Theon was goading her. They both knew damn well she was making him a gift, but he could at least act like a gentleman about it instead of a damned reprobate. 

She finally spotted the yarn at the bottom of the bag, just as he rose to his feet, moving closer to the television to inspect the video games she had stacked to one side of the shelf in front of it. She tugged out the yarn, weighing it in her hand and wondering if she had enough. 

“No, not that one,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “Something a bit darker. Still green. But darker green.” 

“This _isn’t_ for _you_ ,” she muttered angrily, tossing the yarn back into the bag and pulling out something decidedly darker. 

“But if it was, I’d like that colour you’re holding in your hand.” 

“I’d like your mouth closed, but we can’t all have what we want, now can we?” She took up her needles and began to cast on. 

“I dunno, I’m pretty well chuffed with my lot in life,” he replied, choosing one of the games and making to turn on the television. “And if my memory serves me correctly, and it does, you weren’t nearly as annoyed with my mouth last night.” 

“Do something halfway as useful as what you did with your mouth last night, and I’ll alter my opinion. For now, shut it, and let me knit.” 

He smirked and settled back down beside her. Albeit, a little closer than before. “I’ll wear it every day, Sans. It’ll be my most treasured possession.” 

“I thought your most treasured possession was in your pants,” she countered. 

“And I thought you weren’t knitting me anything.” 

Rolling her eyes, she chose to ignore him. 


	6. Pretend to be my significant other and go ice skating with me || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing

“I’m not good at this, Sans…” Theon muttered as he laced up his skates. 

“No, I know, but just like… hold onto my hand to steady yourself, you’ll be fine.” 

He paused in mid lace, turning to glare at her. She simply smirked in reply and he huffed out a sound of indignation. “I’ll have you know, I kept up with Robb for four years of hockey. Ironborn or no, I figured out how to ice skate.” 

“Did you?” she asked, lacing her own skates with practiced precision that left him in the dust. 

“Being your boyfriend,” he continued. “I’m not good at being a boyfriend, Sans. Ask any of my exes.” 

“Why did they stay with you so long, then?” she asked, realizing exactly what she’d asked and backtracking almost immediately. “Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know about that…” Her cheeks flushed pink and it was so cute it made Theon grin, which made her blush all the more. 

“Can’t you fake it?” she asked. “Just pretend not to be a total skeeve and we should be fine.” 

He reached over to straighten her scarf, lingering for a moment while he thought. “You could just tell your mum to stop setting you up with accountants.” 

Sansa batted his hands away and fixed the scarf herself. “Then she’ll enlist Robb to set me up with single lawyers from his firm and honestly, I’d probably end up dating one of them because who can tell Robb no?” 

“You Starks _are_ notoriously good at the puppy eyes. I think it’s the wolf in ya.” 

“I didn’t use puppy eyes on you.” 

Theon smirked. “Yeah, you did. And it worked, so don’t look at me like that. It worked. What does that say about me?” 

“That us Starks know how to get you to do whatever we want?” 

“And then some,” he replied, watching her as she stood and slid a bit on the ice. 

“You coming?” she asked, “My mum’s giving us the eye. If you can pretend, better start doing it.” 

Pretending wasn’t the issue here. Acting as if he thought she hung the moon wouldn’t be a problem, because it wasn’t acting. He stood and pushed off, grabbing her hand as he went by, tugging her after him. 

She kept up no problem, even slipping her gloved hand into his as they went. He couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of pride when they passed by Catelyn. She was boring holes into his head, likely upset that he would deign to date her sweet Sansa when there were boring accountants out there. 

He leaned closer, whispering into her ear. “Your mum wants me dead.” 

Sansa giggled, tilting her head towards him and looking like she enjoyed his whispering very much. “She would kill you herself if she could.” 

He laughed, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “She’s worried I’ll turn you into a fishwife, I’d wager.” 

“Fishwife implies there would be marriage involved in our arrangement.” 

“What if it comes to that? You gonna come clean and go date her nice little accountants?” 

Sansa wrinkled her nose. “Nah. It won’t come to that.” 

“It had better not. I’d make an even worse husband than I do a boyfriend.” 

She smiled knowingly. “I don’t know about that…” 

He scoffed and did a half-turn, holding out both hands as he moved smoothly backward. She took his hands and kept up with him. “I do. I’m too selfish.” 

“Well, so am I,” she countered. “Seems like we’d be a match made in the heavens.” 

She moved close, prompting him to place both arms around her waist as she crowded impossibly near, her lips brushing over his and making him ache deep inside because he knew it wasn’t going to keep on forever. She’d break it off soon. The feeling rushed through him, surprising him because he hadn’t expected it. 

“Theon…” she mumbled, twisting out of his arms and tugging him right way again, just in time to narrowly miss another skater. “Look alive, mate…” she urged, even though there was a hint of a smile in her voice. 

“What was that for?” he asked, trying like hell to hide the fact that he’d very much enjoyed it, no matter what the reason. 

“Mum,” she replied. “She’s been watching us, so I figured I should up the ante so she’ll stop the nonsense.” 

“She wouldn’t stop the nonsense if we were welcoming our eighth child.” 

“Eight? Someone imagines himself to be virile, doesn’t he?” 

Rolling his eyes, he reached for her hand, skidding them both to a stop as he tugged her into his arms. His lips found hers easily. She was warm, despite the chill in the air. And when he pressed his palm against her lower back, she bowed backward slightly, making a soft sound into his mouth while her hand tangled in his hair, tucking up under his knit cap to the point where he tugged it off to give her full access to his curls. Access she used to deliciously tug and tangle her long fingers. 

He couldn’t help the sound he made. The way he grunted into their kiss, or the flush in his cheeks immediately after. 

By the time they’d ended the kiss, Theon glanced over and gleefully reported back that Catelyn had left for parts unknown. Likely the bathroom, but hopefully her car. 

“She’s gone.” 

“Don’t care, come here,” Sansa murmured, her fingers that were still buried in his hair tightened and tugged him down once more. “Wasn’t finished kissing you.” 

An argument died on his lips. He was about to tell her not to get attached. That he might give good lip service, but he was shit at everything else this entailed. All he managed was, “See? What did I tell you? Nice boys can’t kiss like this.” 

“Nice boys do if they know what’s good for them…” Sansa replied, her eyes flashing electric blue before kissing him once more, her tongue teasing his lips until he parted them. 

“I’m not--” he murmured, interrupting whatever she was trying to get started. 

“So you keep insisting. But might I remind you that you’ve spent this afternoon doting over me in the most sickening ways possible? You fixed my scarf, tucked my hair, not to mention you agreed to help me in the first place, which is more than I ever expected from you, Theon.” 

“I’m bound to disappoint you, and I can’t bear that, Sansa...” 

“Not possible,” she assured him. “I have no expectations, so feel free to keep surprising me.” 

He exhaled and kissed her once more, working up to where they’d left off before, with her tongue in his mouth. She made this sound in the back of her throat that punched him in the gut, and he had to stop, gasping for air as he tugged her over to a bench. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” 


	7. Snowball fight turns flirty, turns serious, then flirty again || for dgrsenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other Tags: Established Relationship, Snowball Fights

“Are you even listening?” Sansa asked. “I’m doing this for _you_ , Theon. You asked for my help…” 

“I know I did. I’m listening,” he lied, grinning a little, which made Sansa sigh heavily and mutter under her breath. That just made him grin more. She was cute when she was annoyed. And she was always annoyed, so that worked out well. 

“Look, you’re the one who waited till the last minute before asking for help shopping for your sister,” she reminded him. 

He had about thirty minutes to kill before their lunch reservation. Their _surprise_ lunch reservation, and the decoy that had seemed like such a good idea the night before suddenly _didn’t_. Gift shopping for Yara with Sansa would probably take up hours, not minutes. Never mind that it had taken too long to convince her to come to help him. Theon had to think of another diversion. And quick. 

It was a good thing that thinking on his feet came naturally, otherwise, he might be a bit worried. 

“I’ll probably just get her booze, now that I’m thinking about it…” he mused, jamming both hands in his pockets as he meandered after Sansa through the park. “Just to keep you from having to go out today.” 

She rounded on him. “I’m already out, you dingus.” 

He scoffed. “ _Barely_. This is the park. We’ve still got another five minutes before we’re at the shops.” 

“Oh, I should--” She stopped mid-sentence and growled under her breath. Shouldering her bag, she knelt abruptly to jam her hands in the show piled on the grass beside the sidewalk. She rolled it into a ball and rose, throwing it directly in his face. “There.” 

It was cold. And slightly wet. And had gone up his nose slightly. 

He spit the snow out, reaching up to clear it from his eyes. “ _There_? You bloody well blind me and that’s all? You’re in for it now, Sansa Stark.” Theon couldn’t be too upset with her. Not when she’d created the perfect diversion all on her own without even knowing he needed one. 

Of course, now he had to contend with countless snowballs to the face because she was a good shot. A really good shot. Meaning, she could hit him with three snowballs square in his face before he could throw one, but that just meant he had to get further away. He had a distance advantage if he could just put some space between them. 

Theon backed up into the snow behind him, ducking behind a shrub to regroup. He popped up and tossed two snowballs at her, clipping her ponytail with one and hitting her right in the chest with the other. 

She laughed aloud and dropped her bag entirely, running towards him and tackling him onto his back and pinning him down while she filled his hat with snow and shoved it back on his head. 

“What time is it?” he asked, out of breath from the cold and from laughing. 

“What?” she asked, pausing enough for him to disengage, and roll to his knees, finally standing and brushing the snow off him. He held out his hand to help her up as well. 

“What time is it?” he repeated. “Do you have the time?” 

“It’s…” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. “It’s nearly one.” 

“Oh, okay.” He grinned. “If we leave right now, we’ll just make it.” 

“Make what?” 

“Our lunch reservations.” His grin widened and her mouth fell open. 

“Wait, we have lunch-- but I-- did you--??” She frowned, and Theon walked over to grab her bag from the sidewalk where she’d dropped it. 

“I did,” he replied, holding it out to her. “It’s part of my gift to you.” 

A smile played on her lips and they started off walking again, with Sansa brushing snow out of her hair. “Wait…” she said, stopping. “You’re taking me to lunch at a place that requires a reservation, and you _still_ engaged in a twenty-minute long snowball fight with me?” 

He shrugged. “I needed to kill time. I figured the Yara-gift-thing wasn’t going to work, so I improvised.” 

“You are lucky you’re so pretty, Theon…” she said with a long sigh. 

“Nahhh,” he said with a shake of his head. “My looks aren’t lucky, they just are. What’s lucky is that you’re in love with me.” 

She reached for his hand and laced their fingers. “Well, it’s not as if you make it difficult to love you.” 

“I must not be trying hard enough.” 

“Stop that.” She stopped walking and tugged on his hand. He went where she pulled, his other hand coming up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear before he dipped down to kiss her softly on the lips. “You’re not nearly as awful at this as you seem to think you are.” 

Objectively, she was right. He’d done alright today. So he bit back the caustic bit of self-deprecation and kissed her again. Then, he stepped back and tugged on her hands. “C’mon. Don’t wanna be late.” 


	8. One of them needs to make their famous holiday dish but isn’t able to go to the grocery store. They send their significant other(s) instead. || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship

The call was nothing. 

Sansa called, asked him to go to the shops for her. That she’d text him a list. Would that be alright? 

“Of course,” Theon replied. “No problem.” 

He’d gone to the shops before. He’d done it by himself before he and Sansa started living together. He could handle the shops. 

The list came through, and he drove down to the nearest grocery store. The week of the holiday. With a list of ingredients in a text message on his phone. 

_Apples, golden, about seven or eight medium  
Butter, unsalted, one pound  
Dark brown sugar  
Flour, unbleached, all-purpose  
Beer, if you need it_

He smiled at the last part. And then he looked up towards the front of the grocery store, and his smile disappeared. 

People, as far as he could see, swarming the store like ants at a picnic. Theon wasn’t even sure there were this many people who _lived_ in King’s Landing. In total. And yet, here they all were, at this very grocery store. 

He and Sansa weren’t going home for the holiday this year. Well, not to Winterfell, at any rate. Ned and Cat were coming here. Because of Robb and Marg’s new baby. So that was why Sansa needed the ingredients for her apple pie. Everyone was expecting it. He couldn’t just… call her and ask if she could make something else. It was the Feast of the Father. Hell, even _he_ needed a piece of that pie. 

He exhaled slowly. He had to do this. _Had_ to go in, brave the crowds, and get every single thing on this list. 

Plus a bottle of that Merlot Sansa liked. 

He pocketed his phone and headed into the store. 

There were no trolleys available, so he took one of the small baskets at the door that no one ever used, either due to their own hubris, or the fact that they only needed a few things. But he didn’t want to drop any of the produce, so a handbasket it was. 

The apples were first, being that the produce section was nearest. He found the golden apples Sansa needed easily enough and chose the best eight he could find in the pile. 

Next on the list was the unsalted butter, and try as he might, he couldn’t find any unsalted. There was salted butter enough to pave the walkway, but no unsalted. 

So he called Sansa to make sure it would work. 

She laughed a little and approved the purchase, stating that she could just refrain from adding any salt to the crust. 

Then, he made his way to the baking aisle. Easier said than done. 

It seemed that the bulk of the masses had descended upon this particular aisle. 

Theon had an advantage in that he didn’t have a trolley and could move where most people couldn’t. 

It didn’t stop him from grabbing the seemingly last bag of unbleached flour at the same exact time some random woman grabbed it. And sank her claws in. And wouldn’t let go. 

_Fuck, I should have brought Arya…_ he thought as he relinquished the bag and had to deal with the smug look from the woman who’d grabbed it. 

He spotted another, more expensive bag of unbleached flour, and sighed, placing it in his basket along with the dark brown sugar. 

Beer was near the front, but the wine was in the back of the shop, so he made his way back there first, only to come face to face with his nemesis: Flour Woman. She was reaching directly for the Merlot Sansa preferred. There were two bottles remaining, but Theon had never claimed _not_ to be a petty man, so his hand shot out and grabbed both bottles, tucking them into his basket before Flour Woman could reach them. 

She stared, open-mouthed at the empty shelf before turning that fish-like-gaze back at him. 

He just smirked and kept walking, both bottles of wine clanking together as he went to the beer cooler. 

His beer, he held in his opposite hand as he walked gleefully to the kiosk to pay. 

Sansa called him after he finished and as he unlocked his car door and finally sat down inside. “Hey, I was just calling to tell you that bleached flour is fine if they don’t have unbleached.” 

“No worries,” he replied. “I got it. Got you some wine too. That merlot, you like? They had two bottles. Grabbed them both.” 

“ _Two_?” she laughed. “Well… my mother _is_ coming for the weekend. I could very easily drink them both. Thank you, love.” 

“Anytime, Sans. What time should I expect you? Want me to get take out?” 

She sighed heavily. “Late. And yes, please.” 

“Love you, take your time. See you when you get here.” 

“Love you too. Thanks so much, Theon.” 


	9. Makeout sesh in front of the fire, but someone is being a tad too respectful. || for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Making Out

This wasn’t exactly how she thought she’d be spending her evening. 

In fact, it was everyone’s first evening home in months and it felt like they had all turned in early. 

“Long drive,” Arya had yawned apologetically before she stumbled off to bed. Robb was snoring at seven, his head lolling over on Marg’s shoulder while she bounced the baby, so she’d woken him up around nine and they’d gone off to bed as well. Mom and Dad blamed all the preparations for tiring them out early, while Jon made no excuses at all, simply sneaking out with a ‘good night’ called over his shoulder. 

Rickon had a ten o’clock bedtime, and Bran had been holed up in his room on the computer ever since the dishes had been finished. 

That left Sansa and Theon to watch the late show all alone on that big sectional in the Stark’s family room. 

He’d gotten up to join her towards the center of the massive piece of furniture after Jon had gone to bed, mumbling something about not wanting her to be alone, but she saw the way he was eyeing her fluffy throw blanket, so she picked it up and spread it out across both of their laps while they waited for the news to end and the late show to begin. 

“How are you liking your job?” he asked, breaking the silence and the monotony of the weather report. (Snow, snow, and more snow. It was the north, after all) 

She shrugged. “It’s a job. I sort of want to start my own company, but I don’t have nearly the amount of contacts or funds to do that yet.” 

“Well, if anyone could, it’d be you,” he replied. 

A warm smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Thanks, Theon.” 

“Thanks nothing. If you can’t start your own company, there’s not much hope for the rest of us, is there?” 

She didn’t respond, she just picked at a loose thread on the blanket for a long moment. “What’s new with you? Still working for your dad?” 

“No, actually…” he said, sighing a little. 

“Something happen?” she asked, reaching preemptively for his hand. He gave it willingly enough, even though he shook his head in response to her question. 

“Nothing more than what usually happens. I just got fed up. Not what I want to do.” He hadn’t ever been close with his father, so Sansa had no idea why Theon had attempted to work with him on the fishing boats in Pyke. “I’ve got some money saved, so I’m going to take some time and figure out what I should be doing. But no matter what, I’m not going back to Pyke. Because unless the universe wants me to kill my father, I can’t see a future for me there.” 

“Are you coming back north? 

“King’s Landing, actually.” 

“Oh! Fun!” she exclaimed, even though she wasn’t sure why she’d reacted that way. “You and I should get together while you’re there.” 

“You’d really want me down there, intruding on your new life, Sans?” 

She snorted derisively. “What life? I’m some designer’s assistant. When I’m not in line for coffee, I’m at home attempting to sleep. A break in the routine would be welcome.” 

Theon yawned then, stretching both arms over his head. When he brought them down, one returned to his lap, and the other was draped across the sofa behind Sansa. 

She smirked. “Smooth.” 

“What?” he asked, turning to look at the arm as if he were surprised by its presence. “Oh, that? That’s just. It’s just where it went.” He made no attempt to move it, however. 

“Right,” she kept her eyes trained at the television. “Just because I asked you to come to see me in King’s Landing doesn’t automatically mean I was inviting you over for romantic overtures.” 

“Message received. I’ll move it,” he said, picking up his arm and bringing it back to his lap. 

“No,” she replied, scooting a bit closer and reaching for the hand, lacing their fingers when she caught it. “It can stay.” He let her tug it back in place, this time, tucked around her shoulder. She leaned over against him, trying to breathe slowly to calm the restless flutter in her chest. And the one in her belly as well. 

“Just… clarifying…” he murmured. “You said you weren’t inviting me over for romantic overtures… what is this, then?” 

“A way to stave off boredom.” 

“Bored, are you?” 

“Yes. Aren’t you? Everyone goes to bed so bloody early now.” 

He chuckled. “You’re bored, so you think we should just…” 

“Make out a little.” 

“Make out a little,” he repeated, staring at the television and nodding his head like it made perfect sense. “Obviously.” 

She brought both her legs up onto the sofa and turned, draping them across his lap. He swiveled towards her, the arm behind her smoothly transitioning into a brace as he leaned forward, pausing just before he reached her lips. 

“You’re certain, Sansa?” 

“Just kiss me, Theon. From what I’ve heard, you’re rather good at it.” 

“Where have you heard that?” His smile was rakish and full of mischief. As much as she wanted to continue this verbal journey with him, she also wanted his lips on hers. 

“I’m friends with most of your exes, Theon. I know lots of things.” 

A blush rose in his cheeks as he dipped his head impossibly close. Impossible because he still wasn’t kissing her. “You know lots of things and you still want to kiss me?” 

She closed the distance herself, pressing her lips firmly to his and sighing into his mouth when he shifted slightly, tilting his head to give her better access. His lips gave just a little when she pressed, but not too much, not enough to ruin it, just enough to tease. 

He parted his lips slightly, his tongue slipping out to dart along her bottom lip, to coax her mouth open so he could nibble on the fullest part of her lip. There was a tinge of pain, but nothing unpleasant. His teeth dragged over her bottom lip until he released it, licking his lips as his eyes darted from hers to her mouth and back again. 

His eyebrows raised, asking a question. Asking many of them. _Was that good? Did you like that? Can I do more?_

The answer to all of them was a resounding _yes_. 

She let out a ragged sigh and kissed him again, tugging the hand that wasn’t propping her from behind up, up, up to cup her breast through her top. Because it was hanging out down around her hip and being altogether too polite. 

He groaned slightly in the back of his throat when she pressed his hand against her right breast, a shift of his hips and legs brought him up on his hands and knees over her. Sansa laid back, her legs parting enough to allow one of his between them. He broke off the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers briefly, exhaling warm breath in her face that smelled like cigarettes and peppermint tea. 

“ _Just_ kissing?” he asked. 

“Maybe a little more than kissing,’ she acquiesced, smiling as he dipped back down to her lips once more. 


	10. The classic long-distance relationship, surprise you at midnight before the holiday because you thought I wasn't going to be able to make it in time. || for sansaastaerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Online Dating, Online Romance, AU - Online Dating, New Years' Eve

“I’m sure your new year will be plenty bright, beautiful.” 

Sansa sighed and shook her head down at her phone. “Nah, don’t think it could be. Not with you so far away.” 

Theon smiled. “You must be feeling off if you’re being this cheesy and sentimental.” 

“Hush,” she chastised half-heartedly. “I’m trying to be truthful, also I’m in a terrible mood.” 

“So you’ve said,” he replied, sounding as if he were climbing stairs or something. 

The majority of their relationship had been like this. Talking and talking and talking online. First in IMs, then graduating to texts and phone calls. Snapchats. Facetime. All except for that one time about a month before when he’d come to visit her, taking a hotel room in Wintertown that they scarcely left the entire week he was there. He’d taken the thing so as not to intrude on her life. But then one thing led to another, and before she knew it, it was time for him to leave. 

They fit together like a hand and a glove, and it physically hurt when Theon had to go back down to Pyke. Sansa had wondered if it hadn’t caused the pain to be felt more keenly by both of them. All that physical interaction, only to have it taken promptly away when he had to go home. 

She’d even gone so far as to check flat prices in Pyke, but she didn’t think Pyke was the type of city where her artistic talent would be greatly appreciated. In fact, she didn’t think the Iron Islands as a whole would be a good fit for her. The only thing she wanted there was Theon Greyjoy. 

“What are you doing? Your Stairmaster or something?” 

He laughed briskly. “Why? Think I need it?” 

She returned his laughter. “Gods, no. I think you know what I think of you.” 

He sucked the air through his teeth. “Sansa, you shouldn’t say things like that when you’re so far away.” 

“I don’t have much choice, do I?” she grumbled. “I’m all alone on New Year’s.” 

“So you keep saying.” 

“Well, I am.” 

“Are you, now?” 

Rolling her eyes, she fell back dramatically on her bed. “Theon, don’t tease me.” 

“Alright, love. I know you don’t like that.” 

Her doorbell rang and she frowned, sitting up. “Who could be calling at this time of night?” 

“I dunno, might wanna go check,” he said with a barely concealed grin. 

“Are you…” She rolled over off the bed with a louder thump than she wanted to claim, but that didn’t matter. If she was sure, and she hoped she was, that was her building’s hallway crown molding behind Theon’s head. 

And the stairs he’d been climbing were hers. 

And he was _here_. Here, here. In Wintertown. 

Not in Pyke. 

Not far, far away, unreachable and untouchable. 

She bounded out to her front door and threw it open, grinning as she ended their facetime session for an opportunity to throw her arms around the real thing. 

“Happy New Year, Sans,” Theon murmured in her ear. 

“The happiest,” she replied, tilting up to kiss him. 


	11. The big damn kiss || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-Minute Fiction

“Gods, Theon, you drive me crazy sometimes…” Her eyes were flashing and her lips looked so red against her skin. Theon couldn’t find a part of her he wanted to look at more, everywhere he looked, he saw perfection. 

“Good-crazy?” he asked, smirking in that way that he _knew_ made her nuts and she pressed her lips together and shook her head. 

“The worst kind of crazy.” 

“Aww, don’t be that way,” he crooned, catching his reflection in a store window and taking the opportunity to muss his hair a bit. Preen a little. Watch Sansa’s face without it being so obvious that was what he was doing. “It’s a group project. We can work on it anytime.” She was following him off campus and onto the town square. Griping at him all along the way. 

“We can _not_ , it’s due on Monday!” she shrilled. 

“So I’ll come over tonight after I’m finished with my thing.” 

“I swear to the Seven I will tear your throat out if you’re ditching me again to go on a date, Theon Greyjoy.” 

He actually hadn’t been on a date in a while. Not since he’d become infatuated with Sansa Stark and the way she said his name. Gods, she was beautiful when she was threatening his life. 

He leaned forward and kissed her, coming to his senses seconds too late and pulling away. “Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean--” 

Sansa gripped the front of his t-shirt and yanked him back close. “Shut up, Theon,” she mumbled before she crashed into him. 


	12. I let you mooch off my Netflix and this is how you repay me? || for forthegenuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU + Trope + Quote Prompts 2020
> 
> Other tags: AU - College & University, Fake Relationship

The knock shook her dorm room door, and if Sansa didn’t know any better, she’d think it was Tormund trying to get her attention. But Tormund was busy studying for midterms and was, therefore, hunkered down in the room he shared with Jon to the far north of campus. 

Sansa’s room was in a mid-ranged building near the Student Union Building and the cluster of restaurants they called ‘The Court’. And it was well past three, which meant that no one was down here at this time of day unless they made a special trip. 

And the only person who would be making that special trip sounded sort of angry. But then again, she knew why he was angry. 

She rose from her bed and pulled open the door. Theon stood there, nostrils flaring as he stalked into the room and over to the side where Margaery had her things. He was kind of more adorable when he was angry. All twitchy and red. His hair was mussed like he’d been running his fingers through it on the way here. 

His foot knocked the flower pot in front of the only window, causing him to swear none-too-softly under his breath before he limped over to her bed and sat down. “Really?” he began. 

“Hello to you too, Theon…” Sansa said with a smirk, taking a seat at her desk and waiting for him to finally spit out what was bothering him. 

“You told Robb,” he accused. 

“Got it in one.” 

“You told Robb that we’re dating,” he continued. 

“Correct again.” 

“You told Robb that we’re dating _and_ that’s the reason you missed dinner at your parents a week ago.” 

“You are on a roll, Theon,” she deadpanned. 

“I let you mooch off my Netflix and this is how you repay me? My best friend won’t speak to me, Sansa!” 

“I’m supposed to tell him that I’d rather do anything else but go visit my parents every single blasted weekend? I can’t get a decent job anywhere. I have no social life.” 

“Now I have no best friend,” Theon sputtered. 

“He’ll get over it,” Sansa said. “And if he doesn’t, you’ve always got Jon.” 

“You know damn well I haven’t,” he hissed. 

“You’re the one who started this,” she mused under her breath. 

“How?” he asked. 

“When you told that girl you were dating me and that’s why you couldn’t go out with her anymore.” 

“Oh,” he replied, sighing heavily before falling back on the mattress. “You know I won’t be able to date _anyone_ now that you’ve done this. Not until you end it.” 

“Who says I have to end it?” 

“Me, I say. Because the seven hells will freeze over before I break things off with you. Robb will murder me.” 

“He’s not going to murder you if he thinks you’re debasing me every weekend?” 

“Sansa…” Theon’s groan was muffled behind his hands. 

“Oh come off it, I’m fun.” 

He laughed loudly and sarcastically. 

“I am!” 

“You’re literally lying to your brother so you can get a part-time job and have a social life. Which probably consists of overwatering Marg’s plants when she’s not here and staying in the library until they kick you out.” 

“Fair,” she acquiesced. “ _You’re_ fun, then. Drag me along to your fun things.” 

“Oh, I’m going to. Believe me. I’m not giving up my weekends just because I’m shackled to you.” 

“Such romance, I don’t know how I’ll be able to stand it.” 

“I’m taking you out. I’m gonna be the best bloody boyfriend you’ve ever had. I’m gonna boyfriend your socks off, Sansa.” 

She rolled her eyes, hoping like crazy that she was coming off nonchalant and not like she was nervously covering up a blush that slowly crept up her chest and throat. “Okay, Theon.” 

“I mean it. You’ve really done it now. You’re gonna fall for me for real by the time I’m finished.” 

“Not likely,” she said with a sniff. Couldn’t rightly fall for someone when you were already on the ground, could you? 


	13. I've never wanted anyone this badly before || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Fiction
> 
> Modern AU

“I’ve never wanted anyone this badly before.”

Sansa leaned forward to kiss him, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth for a long moment before releasing it, “Somehow I don’t believe you.” 

Theon huffed out a gasp and pulled her more tightly against his front, her knees pressing into the couch on either side of him. His hands gripped her hips so hard it almost hurt, but at the same time, she liked being touched like she could take it and not as if she’d break into a million pieces.

“I’ll spend the entire night proving it if you’ll let me,” he murmured.

“I think I’d like that.”


	14. It's not morning yet || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Fiction
> 
> Modern AU

“It’s not morning yet.”

His arm tightened around her waist and Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle softly, because she had been about to sneak out.

“If Mum and Dad find me in here, they’re going to kick you outside in the snow.”

Theon’s lips curled slightly and he kept his eyes serenely closed when he answered, “It’s worth it to break their stupid rule.”

It _was_ stupid; they had been living together for nearly a year now, barring them from sleeping in the same bed was silly.

But she settled back down beside him, resolving to wait a bit longer before sneaking back to her room.


	15. *Strange and Beautiful || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> Strange and Beautiful - Aqualung
> 
> Other tags: Morning After, Idiots in Love, Smut

Her hand tightened around his wrist, and Theon nearly jumped out of his skin. She squeezed tightly and he reached down to pry her fingers off him. 

“Sans…” he mumbled. “Leggo, love.” 

He didn’t want to leave, but it was for the best. 

If he stayed, she’d have to face him in the morning, and she’d have regrets. And he didn’t think he could bear seeing that look in her eyes. Especially when she looked at him. It was better to give her space. Let her come back on her own. 

They could go back. Back to being just friends. It wouldn’t be difficult at all if they simply took the time and the space to do so. 

He had done before, and he’d likely do it again. Theon had grown painfully used to being this sort of bloke. The sort that birds used to get over the prick who’d wronged them. 

Of course, it was different this time. With Sansa, he knew it would be. 

And then he still went when she rang him in tears. He could barely understand her, but he caught the words “Harry” and “I wasn’t enough” and the Drowned God himself couldn’t have kept him from going to her when he heard that. 

Because dammit, she _was_ enough. She was the definition of enough. The perfect amount of nice mixed with the perfect amount of smart-mouth on a pair of legs that made one’s mouth go dry. 

Why every man who spoke to her didn’t fall to her feet in immediate supplication was beyond his understanding. 

When he arrived at her flat, he’d told himself he was just there for comfort. To hold her until her tears dried and maybe sleep on her sofa if it was too late to go back to his. Make her coffee in the morning. 

Not… _gods_ , not what had actually happened. 

He could still feel her fingers in his hair, holding his face against her quim when he wouldn’t have moved it for the world. The way she gasped his name as she clenched around his fingers in sporadic bursts that made him thankful for every single part of him that was giving her pleasure. 

After all was said and done, they’d fallen asleep. 

And then he’d woken up. Which brought him here. Trying to disengage from her grasp. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, her voice much clearer than he’d been expecting. He could have sworn she was asleep. 

“Uh…” 

“Are you leaving?” She rolled over to peer up at him, her fingers not loosening at all from his wrist. There was no regret in her eyes. If he could call it anything, he’d call it fear. Not the jaw-tightening sort that kept you awake at night, but a different, more longing sort of fear. The kind he’d felt when he’d been trying to go. 

“Only if you want me to,” he whispered. 

“No… No, of course not…” She pushed up on one arm, letting go of his wrist only to wrap the same arm around his shoulders and pull him back down beside her. “Of course not…” 

“You’re certain?” he whispered. 

“Theon… stay as long as you want.” 

“Careful, I might never leave,” he teased, finding her lips. 

She hiked one leg over his hip and rolled herself on top of him, hands pressing against his chest. All he could do was gaze at her. Drinking in every drop of her beauty over and astride him. “Careful,” she repeated. “I might not let you leave.” 

“Sansa…” He inhaled sharply when she ran her fingers through his hair. “Sans, I have to know, what is this?” 

“Well, right now, I’d like to fuck you until we both go back to sleep,” she replied. 

He chuckled. “I meant… the overarching ‘this’. I will give you whatever you want, but I need to know what that is.” 

“I want you,” she replied, sounding as though it were obvious. And perhaps it was, with the way she was rocking her hips over his. “And everything that comes with you. What do you want?” 

He extended his arms, his hands grasping her hips and holding her still as she rose slightly. “I want to love you. And I want you to let me.” 

“Alright,” she murmured, her fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking up. “Can I have you?” 

His breath caught in his throat when she sank down, but he gripped her more tightly and rasped, “You’ve always had me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a song prompt of your own? Fill out [this form](https://forms.gle/SrpHiyi34GLkSGaC8).


	16. Rue || for Semperlitluv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Rue - A missed connection
> 
> Other tags: Fluff and Angst 

Sansa’s heel snapped the second she got out of her car, she must have twisted it or something, She reached down and took both heels off and ran into the bus station, praying to the gods, old or new, that she wasn’t too late.

His bus was scheduled to leave promptly at three, and she couldn’t bear to look up at the clock to see just how late she was, so she searched for the bus on the screen over the vending machines. The one to White Harbor had already departed. Only then did she glance up at the clock and immediately deflate. She was four minutes late.

Only four. If she hadn’t gotten stuck at that last red light…

Who was she fucking kidding? She’d had all week to stop him and she hadn’t. This was no one’s fault but hers.

She collapsed on a bench, her face in one hand as the other held both heels, the broken one and the one that wasn’t. She felt a sob rising in her throat, but she refused to cry in a bus station.

“Sansa?”

A voice from across the terminal got her attention. She looked up, almost in disbelief. His bus had gone, why was he still here?

“Theon,” she replied, rising to her feet and taking a tentative step towards him, before breaking into a sprint to get there as fast as possible. She wound both arms around his neck, her shoes falling to the ground behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave, Sans. I was about to come back and beg you to forgive me…” He nuzzled against the shell of her ear. 

“I wanted to stop you,” she confessed. “Because it’s me who should be apologising. I should have been more open about what I want.”

He chuckled. “What is that exactly?”

“You,” she said bluntly. Without any sort of extra fluff. “I want you.”

He pulled back to look at her, eyes searching hers. “That works. Because I want you.”

“Okay,” she said slowly.

“Okay,” he whispered in reply, leaning over to kiss her. It was shorter than she’d have liked though. He pulled back. “Sorry, I just realized that you have no shoes on in a bus station. We have to get you out of here, you’re going to get a parasite.”

She laughed and he bent to scoop up her shoes. “I’ll kiss you more in the car, my impatient girl.”

Sansa never thought she’d be blushing at the thought of being his, but here she was, doing just that.


	17. Whatever you do, don't make a sound. They'll hear you || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse

Sansa, out of breath, pushed blindly through the dark hallway, swallowing thickly and stumbling when she ran into an end table. Her shins stung and the pain brought tears to her eyes. Or maybe that was the carnage she’d just witnessed?

Either way, she was sniffling when she heard them again. Panic rose like bile in her throat as she tried to find a place to hide.

A pair of hands reached out and yanked her back. She would have screamed but a voice immediately sounded in her ear. “Shhhhh, calm down, Sans, it’s me.”

The scent of his cologne was thick in the closet where he’d pulled her, and she recognized his voice.

Theon.

“Whatever you do, don’t make a sound, they’ll hear you.”

She knew that already, but for some reason, hearing it from him made her feel better.

He reached out and slowly closed the door, sliding the lock over and pulled her flush against him. All she could hear was his labored breathing. He had one arm around her waist and the other on the barrel of a shotgun.

When they shambled past, she felt tears prick her eyes again and he hugged her close as she covered her face and tried to think quiet thoughts. 

By some miracle, they didn’t hear them and instead shambled away, leaving them to shake and quiver in the closet.

She turned and wrapped both arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Couldn’t let them get you, Sans. You know I’m in your corner, right?”

“They got Ramsay,” she said, shivering.

“Really? Thought he was pretty well set up.”

“I might have… let them get to him,” she said, shaking immediately.

“Really?” he asked, looking impressed with her and a little bit proud.

She nodded. “Am I an awful person?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. Come on, love. Let’s go grab something for you to defend yourself. We’ve got a long walk ahead of us.”


	18. Fae AU || for Unreal_Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Fae, Fae Sansa Stark

The one who stumbled before her looked very much grown. But Sansa could have sworn the man she cornered had promised his youngest boy.

This was not a boy.

He had sandy hair, wavy like the ocean his father had claimed he came from. Deep blue eyes as well. They were wide with fear, darting this way and that, swallowing thickly as he eyed the two guards who held him still. Likely calculating as to whether he could get away or not.

She held back a chuckle. She liked him already.

Sansa stepped back behind a few more of her queensguard. He still hadn’t spied her, so she could watch him all she wished.

He was lithe. With muscular arms.

An archer, apparently, if his hands told any tales. She’d have to inspect them more later.

“Where is she?” he sneered, looking around the court. “I was told I was given to the fae queen, and yet the throne is empty? Where is your queen?”

His voice had venom and bite to be sure. He was clearly angry. But he was frightened as well. Sansa knew she could use that to bend him if she so wished. She could be fearsome. There was a reason no one questioned her.

But she fancied a different approach with this one. She liked him. And it had been a while since she’d taken a lover. She wondered if he’d prove a formidable partner in that respect.

He yanked one arm from the guard holding him and there was a scuffle. Sansa yawned and tapped the shoulder of the one in front of her. “Move aside.”

They bowed out of the way and she stepped towards the center of the court where they were holding him.

His eyes widened and he swallowed once more.

She arched an eyebrow. “Are you the one promised to me?”

“That depends,” he replied.

“Upon what?” she asked, amused.

“On what you want me for.”

Oh there it was. Most mortal men found her beautiful. This one was no different. In fact, his pupils had blown wide the second she strolled into view.

“I’m sure I could find a use for you, Theon.”

His throat bobbed.

“I might have to see you in action to decide for certain,” she purred, moving closer until she could crook her finger under his chin, turn his head this way and that. “You should bathe. You smell like you’ve been used as fishbait.” She turned and nodded to the guards holding him. “Take him to bathe, and bring him to my chambers after.”

“My… my lady?” he called as she turned away.

She faced him once more.

“You know my name. Please, tell me yours.”

She smiled. “I’m sure you’ll think of something to call me. See you soon.” Sansa had to stifle the grin as she left the throne room.


	19. I'm not sure why I can't hypnotize you || for diligentocelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampire, Vampire Theon Greyjoy, Banter

Theon’s eyes held hers, and Sansa could feel the pull, it would be so easy to give into it. He was so nice to look at. And maybe he did have good ideas after all…

The actual fuck was she thinking?

_Nope._

Sansa blinked and sighed, rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to her phone.She could practically feel him frowning. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she confirmed this. He was so pretty when he was frowning. He was pretty always. That was the problem with vampires. They all were.

“I’m not sure why I’m unable to hypnotize you…” he murmured, squinting at her like she was some sort of curiosity or something.

She snorted. “Because I’m allergic to vampire bullshit, Greyjoy.”

“If you were allergic, you’d break out in hives,” he countered, glaring at her briefly. “You didn’t feel anything at all?”

“Nope,” she lied, smirking at him and thrilling a little when he scooted closer. “ _Immune_ to vampire bullshit.”

“Immune,” he repeated slowly, draping his arm behind her on the sofa. “Tell me more about that.”

There it was again. Sansa stood up and broke eye contact, smiling a bit too smugly, and he fucking knew it. “Nah, don’t think I will.”

“You’re impossible, Sansa.”

“I know,” she replied. If anything, she was the one dragging him around when he was used to doing the dragging. She sort of wanted to see how he liked it.


	20. *Incubus AU || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Succubi & Incubi, Canon Era, Not Canon Compliant, Incubus Theon Greyjoy, Jealousy

When he stepped out of the portal and into her chamber, he could smell him here. On the sheets spread over the bed. Luckily not on her, but she was stepping out of the bath, so that could explain it.

“Why don’t you leave him?” he hissed, realizing just how ugly jealousy sounded when it was spat across the room as the first thing spoken.

“I can’t, you know that. Our marriage was arranged, Theon.”

He swallowed. “I don’t like him. I know someone who could get rid of him for you…”

“And I’ll do what? Marry you? An incubus? Not exactly the marrying sort, are you?”

He would try for her. How did he tell her that without sounding utterly pathetic?

“I could be,” he said simply.

“No, Theon.” She sank down onto the bed and he wrinkled his nose. “What?”

“Smells like him…”

“So come over here make it smell like you.”

The implication was there in her tone, but he wasn’t talking about her. She always smelled like she was his. Because he didn’t waste his time rutting into her like she was some kind of breeding mare, so she smelled like sex. And she smelled like _him_. 

He couldn’t say the same for the bedding, however. It was no wonder she hadn’t conceived yet. With the amount of seed this blithering moron spilled on the sheets.

When he reached the bed, he pushed her back and crawled over top of her, sliding his hand down between her legs.

“You have to know I prefer your company, Theon,” she whispered.

Hers was the only company he wanted. He’d raised a big fuss back home about it. Everyone knew who Theon preferred.

“I’ll have to keep you satisfied so you keep preferring it,” he murmured.

She smiled and he dipped down to kiss her lips, his fingers sliding into her with ease. “That won’t be difficult.”


	21. Wish You Were Here || for axlotlatheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd
> 
> Other tags: Inspired by Music, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst

He’d always sort of had a drink in his hand now that she was thinking about it.

Sansa didn’t know why she hadn’t put it together before now. Or why it took something like this to finally make her see Theon’s problem for what it was.

Maybe she’d felt guilty. Because he always said he had to drink in order to deal with all the bullshit everyone had heaped on him. And there had been a lot of it.

His father’s bullshit. His uncle’s. 

And then for a while, Ramsay’s bullshit. Some of that had coincided with hers. Theon had helped her get out of that mess. And then he’d loved her through all of it. Through all of her recovery and all of that subsequent unpleasantness that came with it.

He’d been up with her almost nightly when she had the night terrors.

And when Robb’s fiance had broken things off, Theon was there to make him feel better. To shine him up and push him back out there. He’d met Marg because of that, and Marg was one of the best people Sansa had ever met.

But it wasn’t guilt she felt. She felt _grateful_ , not guilty. Theon said the bullshit had been heaped on him, but he never acted as if he’d rather it hadn’t. If she should feel guilty about anything, it should be for not doing the same for Theon.

She’d brought it up to Robb, Yara, and Marg and they’d all agreed.

Which led them to where they currently were: all seated in Robb’s living room telling Theon he needed help.

It wasn’t going well.

When Robb told Theon it was changing his personality, that it had become part of him in a not-so-great way, Theon had told him to shut the fuck up.

Marg squeezed Robb’s hand because he blanched white.

Yara told Theon it made him just roll over and take whatever bullshit their uncle lobbed at him. That he rolled in front of her to take her share too, and it was high time he let someone help _him_ for a change, and he hadn’t said a word, just set his jaw and stared at the table.

And then everyone had looked at Sansa.

Including Theon. 

He’d looked her dead in the eyes and asked if she was going to twist the knife in so he couldn’t pull it out, and she almost faltered. Almost told everyone to leave so she could talk to him alone.

“It’s not him, Sansa,” Robb said softly to her left. “Just read what you wrote down.”

“No,” she said resolutely, her hands shaking the paper as she held it in her hand.” Robb looked surprised. Yara looked resigned, and Marg just looked at her friend.

“Let her finish,” Marg said, her hand on Robb’s while Sansa worked up her courage.

“You say it isn’t him, Robb. But it is.” Her eyes leveled on Theon’s and she strove to make them as cold as her mothers could be. “It’s him. This is a part of him. It’s not just some growth you can lop off and call it a day. Theon is an alcoholic and that’s who he is.” She pressed her lips in a line as Theon stared at her, open-mouthed.

“It’s him. _Theon_ can’t go to sleep without finding one of his hidden bottles of whiskey from somewhere. _Theon’s_ got them hidden all over the house. I even found one in my makeup bag that _Theon_ put there.” She arched an eyebrow and his face went red and then white. “ _Theon_ did it. He did. That’s an unsavory part of him that we have to accept. We have to accept it because we love him.”

“So we have to accept that he’s killing himself every time he takes a drink?” Yara asked. “Because I don’t.”

“Theon is the man I love,” Sansa said stiffly. “He’s the man who helped me leave Ramsay. He’s the man who was so gentle with me, I begged him to break up with me for a year, but he didn’t. He sat up with me at night when I couldn’t sleep for the nightmares. He never left me alone when I was so depressed I couldn’t see a way out. He drove me to therapy appointments. He _sat_ in therapy appointments with me. He did all of those things because he loved me enough to accept that I was depressed and hurt, but he also loved me enough that it wasn’t acceptable that I wouldn’t get help. And I feel that it’s only fair, it’s only right that I do the same for him.”

“Sansa,” he said softly, reaching for her hand, which she gave.

“I accept that you’re an alcoholic, Theon.”

“I’m not---“

“I accept that part of the disease is not being able to admit it to yourself. I accept that you have a problem. That this is who you are. But it is not acceptable to me that you refuse to change and help yourself. You’re an unflappably smart man, Theon. You know all the facts I could vomit back to you. That consuming this amount of alcohol can lead to long-term medical problems.”

“I’ve tried to stop, Sansa,” he said, his hand shaking in hers. “Do you really think I haven’t?”

“No,” she said softly.

“I can’t do it,” he whispered. “I can’t.”

“You need help,” she said bluntly. “Help I can’t offer. But I will offer all the support you need.”

His face still looked deathly pale but he nodded. “Thank you… all of you… I’ll get help.”

“Right now,” Robb said.

Theon looked surprised. “Right now? I’ve got a job, and I’ve got…”

“Fuck all of that, you need to—“ Yara began.

“Fuck all of that? How am I going to pay for this help you say I need?”

“Theon,” Sansa said patiently, immediately reigning him in. “I’ll go speak to your boss. You need this more than a job.”

“So you’re saying I should go tonight too?” he asked, his voice breaking a bit

“Yes,” Sansa said softly. “You should.”

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles before sighing and nodding. “Okay. I’ll go.”

Sansa didn’t miss the elation that rolled through the others like a wave.

And she stood to hug him. She buried her face in his t-shirt and inhaled his scent, still there under the whiskey. She had a bag packed for him already by the door, so they bundled up into the car immediately and went to drop him off at the center. She got to hug and kiss him goodbye before he left with one of the nurses.

“I’m sorry Sansa,” he mumbled, tears dripping down his cheeks when he said it. “I feel like I let you down, love. I’m sorry.”

“I love you, Theon,” she said softly. “You didn’t let me down. You’re doing the opposite right now.”

“You’re too good for me, Sansa,” he said softly.

“I’m not,” she reminded him. “I’m human just like you. We deserve each other. But at our best, yeah?”

“Yeah,’ he nodded and kissed her again. It was sloppy because he’d been crying silently since they got in the car.

He hugged Yara and apologized to her as well. And he’d simply hugged Robb before raising a hand to all of them and leaving with the nurse.

Sansa smiled and waved after him while he left.

He looked back at least four times until they went through a set of doors and couldn’t anymore. Only then did they leave.

“How long’s the program?” Robb asked.

“Four weeks,” Sansa said numbly.

“You gonna be okay?” Marg asked, reaching for her and brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Sansa replied. “I need this as much as him.”

“Call if you need anything,” Yara said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

It was surprising to hear coming from Theon’s sister who had only ever been deadpan and sarcastic to Sansa. “Thank you, Yara,” she said softly.

“I mean it, sis. Call me.”

“That’s… that’s my line,” Robb said, chuckling from the front seat. 

“Get in line, Stark,” Yara teased

And Sansa watched the lights pass by, missing Theon so much she could taste it like bile in the back of her throat, but she knew this was better. And the next time she saw him, he’d be somewhat better.

She had to believe that.

Because any other outcome was unacceptable.


	22. Picture || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Picture - Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow
> 
> Other tags: Post Break-Up, Reunited and it feels so good

“Oh… heya, Sans.”

Her eyes widened and she skidded to a stop. She reached out to steady herself on the door frame. Obviously he was the last person she’d been expecting to see. Of course, he wasn’t expecting to see her at Robb’s place either. She looked flustered by his sudden appearance.“Oh, I thought you were—“

Theon chuckled dryly. He’d left to travel. But he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Not that he was going to tell her that. “I thought I was too, but I’m back, I guess…”

She blinked then, snapping out of it immediately. She looked anywhere but at him. “I can go stay at Marg’s.”

“Sansa…” he began.

“No, it’s fine. I’m in your old room. You can stay there, I’ll go crash at Marg’s. Robb will be home soon. It’s fine.”

“You said that already. Twice.”

“Because it’s doubly fine.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said stiffly.

“Alright. If you’re not going to talk, I will.”

“It’s about time,” she muttered under her breath.

“Hey,” he pointed at her, his eyes wide and a little angry. “Hey, I tried to talk to you, but you didn’t want to hear any of it.”

“Because none of it was the truth,” she countered.

“It was, though,” he seethed.

“Just let me go pack and I’ll leave,” she said, stepping around him and walking to the stairs. She left him standing there alone.

Pretty much like he’d done the last time they’d seen each other.

So he fumed, running his fingers through his hair and sitting down on the sofa for lack of anything better to do.

He heard her walking around upstairs and when she came down again, she stopped for a long moment with her hand on the door. She took a deep breath and let it out. “Your hair looks nice like that.”

He brought his hand up to his head. He’d cut it short since they’d broken up. “Thanks,” he began, but she was already gone.

Theon’s hand moved to his pocket, scrambling to get her number dialed.

And then it rang straight to voicemail. Probably because she didn’t want to talk to him.

He ended the call angrily and let his phone drop on his lap before thinking better of it and picking it up again. He had things to say, and her voicemail wouldn’t argue with him and get him off track.

This time, though, the phone rang and she answered on the first ring. “Hello?”

“Hey… hey, Sansa.”

“Hey. I was just calling you,” she began, but he was already talking too.

“I was just calling you to tell you—“

“I still love you,” she said softly.

“What?” he asked, sitting forward on the sofa. “What did you say?”

“I still love you, Theon.”

He closed his eyes and sighed with relief he hadn’t even known he needed. But it was needed desperately. “You do?”

“Yeah,” she said with a sniff. She was crying.

Gods, he hated it when she was crying. He hated even more being the cause.

“I never stopped. I just kept being mad until I wasn’t anymore and then all that was left was the truth. Which is that I love you and I did things wrong. It wasn’t your fault. I was too pushy and demanded more from you than I was willing to give and that wasn’t fair… and if you hate me now, I wouldn’t blame you. Because I was a royal bitch the entire time we were together.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she kept going.

“So I get it if you don’t want to see me anymore…”

“Sansa…”

“Because I just… I couldn’t leave without telling you that.”

“Sansa. Shut up.”

“Oh…” She did shut up after that, though.

“Sorry, I just… I couldn’t get a word in and I’ve got something to say.”

“Sorry. Okay. Sorry, I—“

“Stop apologising. I love you too.”

“You—“

“I love you too. And please stop apologising. I’m just as much to blame as you. We both fucked up. I’m sorry I never said what you needed to hear. I’m sorry I did things on purpose just to rile you up. I’m sorry I acted like a child, because you didn’t deserve that.”

“What do you think I deserved?” she asked.

“For someone to respect you. Because let’s face it, no one except maybe Arya ever has.”

“Well, you didn’t deserve someone telling you about every single thing you did that was wrong. That’s all anyone ever does, Theon. You deserved to hear the good things too.”

“Maybe I’ll start doing good things you can tell me about,” he offered. “I think I could, maybe.”

“You always have done good things, I was just too angry to realize it. This, for one. Is a good thing.”

“It’d be a better thing if we were face to face and not phoning.”

“I can fix that.”

He heard her car door slam and he rose to his feet, determined to meet her in the middle for once.

Pulling open the door, he hung up as soon as he saw her face, and they practically walked into one another. His arms found their way around her waist, holding her fast to his front. That first kiss was messy and sloppy, but she had one hand in his hair, and the other one fisting his t-shirt, so he didn’t care how sloppy the kiss was.

“I love you,” she whispered, tugging him back.

“Love you,” he barely got out before she was kissing him again.

“Oy!” one of the neighbors called. “Take that inside or someone’s gonna rob your flat while you lot are out here snogging each other to death.”

Sansa laughed, and laced her fingers with his, tugging him inside .

“We should probably talk more,” he said softly. “If I start kissing you, I might never stop.”

“Its bad that I’m alright with that?” she asked.

He shook his head, “Not bad in the slightest. But… we _should_ talk this out.”

“You’re right,” she acquiesced, sitting down on the sofa. He sat down beside her.

“First things first,” he began. “You really like my hair like this?”


	23. What You Know || for semperlitluv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> What You Know - Two Door Cinema Club
> 
> Other tags: AU - High School, Homecoming Dance

_** THEON ** _

“Of course I’ll go with you!” she said, her pretty face breaking into a grin. Theon tried to force the blush from his own face in response, but it didn’t work. She didn’t seem to notice, though. “I’m going to find a dress, alright? I’ll text you and let you know what colour your tie should be.”

“That’s fine,” he said, looking down at his hands. “I’m gonna go back over there, okay?”

Her friends were side-eyeing him, and as much as he liked Marg, he wasn’t a big fan of Jeyne Poole. Probably the three and a half dates he’d gone on with her and never called her back. That would certainly make things uncomfortable.

Plus, he’d left his lunch back at his table.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine!” she was practically bouncing in her chair. “Thank you so much for asking me, Theon. I didn’t think I was going to get to go since I just broke things off with Joff, you know?”

At the mention of that little shit’s name, Theon’s skin crawled. But he didn’t pass that on to Sansa. He merely smiled. “Anytime, love. I’m glad you want to go with me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” she countered, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “I’ll text you, okay?”

“Kay.” He rose and went to go back to his table. He tried to be the very picture of nonchalance, even as he heard the collective squeal from Sansa’s friends once she told them what he was asking her.

He slid back into his seat, Robb looked at him expectantly. “So…”

“So…”

“How’d it go, numbnuts?” Gendry asked, chucking a chip at him. 

Theon shrugged and grabbed the chip, popping it in his mouth. “She said yes. As if you lot weren’t staring at us the entire time.”

“You know she’s on the rebound, right?” Robb asked, taking a sip from his soda. “She’s only just broken up with that shithead. As much as I’d like for this to work out—“

“I only asked her to be nice,” Theon reminded him. “I know she likes this stuff and would want to go. It’s my good deed for the week.”

Gendry snorted.

“What?” Theon asked, eyes narrowing.

“Come off it, mate,” Robb said. “I don’t care.”

Theon shot him a look of confusion. “Okay? Neither do I?”

“Theon’s warm for Sansa,” Gendry stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“No, I’m not,” Theon argued. “I’m being a good friend.”

Robb laughed out loud.

“I am!” he insisted.

~~~~~~~~~~

_** SANSA ** _

“You know why he asked you, don’t you?” Marg asked, swiping around on her phone while Sansa tried to pour herself into a mermaid cut gown. It was emerald green and looked amazing on her, but it was a bit tight.

“To be nice,” Sansa said, tugging up on the bodice and placing her hands on her hips. “What about this one?”

“You look amazing, but you won’t be able to dance,” Marg said. “Get something with more fabric.” Sansa reached for the zipper and slid out of it again, placing it back on the hanger. “And no, he isn’t doing it to be nice,” Marg said. “C’mon, Sans. You have got to know.”

“About what?”

“The bloody torch that boy’s been carrying for you!” she exclaimed.

“What torch!” she asked, reaching for the next gown.

Margaery arched an eyebrow. She was so bloody good at that it made Sansa want to smack her sometimes. 

Not really.

“Theon’s crazy about you,” her friend insisted.

Okay, a bit.

“He _isn’t_ ,” Sansa insisted. “He’s older, and he’s got no problems getting dates with anyone.”

“Except you. He’s been waiting for you to be single since you turned sixteen.”

“He doesn’t want to date me.”

“He does so.

Sansa’s eyes widened. It did make sense. Was it possible it could be true?

“Gods, should I cancel?” Sansa asked.

“No,” Marg laughed. “Not unless you don’t like him back. And I know you do, so don’t even try to lie to me.”

Sansa chewed on that a moment, pressing her hands down the bodice of the gown, gazing into the mirror and never really seeing anything.

“What if you’re wrong, though?” she asked.

“I’m not. Get over yourself and go for it. You deserve a good guy after Joff,” she grimaced.

Marg was seldom wrong.

~~~~~~~~~

_** THEON ** _

He picked her up at her house, meeting Robb and Margaery there as well. After the group pictures were over, they all piled into his car, with Sansa taking the passenger seat. She was quiet, almost hugging her knees in the gown she’d chosen.

It was blue, like the ocean. 

She’d sent him a picture of it while she was still wearing it in the store. She looked gorgeous. He found himself opening the message to gaze at the picture a few times since then.

He’d taken it to the place he was renting his tux from and they’d matched his tie and waistcoat with the picture.

It was pretty close now that he was looking at it.

“Alright, Sansa?” Theon asked, shifting into a higher gear once they were on the main stretch of road.

She smiled at him from her side. “Yeah. Just a little nervous is all.”

He sniffed. “Why? You’re a knockout.”

Her smile deepened and she gave him this look that made him want to keep saying nice things. But he couldn’t think of anything and Marg had started singing along to some song that came on the radio. It lasted until they got to the school.

Theon went to drop them all off at the gym entrance, but Sansa stayed in the car with him while Robb and Marg got out and went inside.

“You sure?” he asked, still idling. “It’s a walk, it looks like.”

She nodded and he shrugged, pulling away from the curb and driving round to the car park behind the gym. He had to park almost at the lacrosse and football fields, but she didn’t seem to care. She got out and waited for him to check his hair in the mirror and circle around to stand beside her, his hands in his pockets.

They stood there for a second and then she moved, clutching both his jacket lapels in her hands, careful of the corsage he’d gotten her. She didn’t have to rise far, she was a bit taller than him with heels on, but he stopped her just before her lips touched his. As much as he didn’t want to stop her, he did.

“Sans…” he whispered. “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want…”

“What would make you think I wouldn’t?” she asked.

“I mean, you don’t owe me anything.”

“Theon Greyjoy,” she said, sounding for all the world like she was scolding him, but she was smiling. “I know that.”

“And you’d still—“

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I was ten years old,” she admitted, her eyes shining as she gazed right into his. “Now, if you’re not going to stop me again…”

He shook his head, inhaling sharply as her lips touched his. It was a light kiss, and if he hadn’t had his hands in his pockets like a loser, he’d have wrapped both arms around her and deepened the kiss, but as it was, it was probably fine. If he started deepening kisses, they’d never go inside the gym, they’d just snog in the parking lot all night.

“Since you were ten, you say?” he whispered.

Giggling, she rolled her eyes. “Give or take. How about you?”

“I can’t remember a time where I wouldn’t have kissed you.”

Groaning, she straightened his lapels. “You just can’t stand it, can you? You just had to try and show me up.”

He laughed and pulled his hands out of his pockets, reaching for her hand and lacing their fingers. “Did I show you up just now?”

“I dunno…” she said. “I’m pretty amazing. You have your work cut out for you” She was being facetious, but he couldn’t agree more.

“You are, you know?” he said softly.

She pursed her lips to stifle another laugh and tugged on his hand. “Come on. I want to slow dance and make all the girls jealous that I’ve snagged you.”

He didn’t know about other girls being jealous, but she was right about one thing. She had him.


	24. Power's out || for hchollym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Power Outage, Fluff and Humor

The lights themselves going out wasn’t as surprising as Sansa practically screeching in his ear in the middle of the kitchen and dropping the milk on the floor. But then again, the power had been cutting off a lot in the past week and he’d grown rather adept at cleaning things up in the dark.

“Sorry,” she said immediately. “Sorry… Theon, did I drop it on you?”

“No, it’s fine. Here…” He held the jug up in the air towards her and she groped around for it. He got a towel to soak up the mess and Sansa somehow got the milk back in the fridge and made her way to the junk drawer where they had the flashlights.

“How many times is that?” she asked, flipping on the light and laying it on the counter so he could see what he was doing.

“I dunno, fourth? Fifth? You’d think King’s Landing was unprepared for winter or something.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Say what you will about the North, the lights never went out up there. Not nearly as much as they do down here.”

“No, but if you walked outside in the winter, you’d die if you couldn’t find your car, so I think I like this a bit better,” he deadpanned.

“You wouldn’t _die_ , don’t be so hyperbolic.”

“Fine. Frostbite.”

“That’s not a verb.”

“It is up north.”

“You’re impossible, Theon.” He could hear the smile in her voice as he grabbed the flashlight and flipped it in his hand before catching it and shining it into the hallway. “What about we go to bed early, light some candles and see if we can keep warm?”

She chuckled and grabbed the flashlight back from him. “Well, considering the only other thing we have to do is play flashlight tag, I suppose we could.”

“If that’s not a rousing endorsement, I don’t know what is,” He swatted her bum and took the light back from her. “Also, pretty sure we solved the mystery of why there are so many children in northern families.”

Sansa snorted. “No one was wondering. There are only so many ways to keep warm. Most of them will get you pregnant.”

“I’ll be very careful,” he promised, leaning over to kiss her lips.

“See that you are,” she teased. “I shudder to think what sort of crotch goblin would result from mingling our DNA.”

“A ginger. A stunningly handsome one, but a ginger, nonetheless.”


	25. Japanese Denim || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Japanese Denim - Daniel Caesar
> 
> Other tags: Friends to Lovers, College AU 

It was the first sunny day on the quad and so of course he and Sansa were outside. Under a tree, but outside nonetheless. The sun was warm, and she was reading something for a class, her bare toes poking him in the thigh as she leaned back against the tree trunk.

It kept poking him, and while it wasn’t annoying, it was distracting him from all the nothing he was trying to do, so Theon did the only thing he could. He put his phone down and grabbed her foot, tugging her leg straight and folding his legs so he could pull it into his lap.

She squealed and jolted, but he simply rubbed his thumb against the arch of her foot and she relaxed again, draping the other foot into his lap as well.

Sansa made all these lovely sounds when he rubbed her feet. It made him feel awful for wondering what sounds she’d make if he rubbed her somewhere else. Or if he kissed his way up her leg and inner thigh. His hands had frozen as he stared up the length of her leg, swallowing thickly once he realized she was talking to him

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“What are you thinking about?” she giggled. “You’re so deep in thought, Theon.”

“I love you,” he blurted.

“Oh,” she said, her eyebrows nearly jumping clear off her face. “Theon, I…”

“I know you didn’t ask for this. I know we’re just friends, but I can’t go on not telling you and I’m sorry. Fuck, that makes me a dick and I know that and—“

She leaned forward slightly, pulling her feet out of his lap and he was all ready to leave. To give her the space she needed to process what he’d just sprung on her. But she didn’t leave. She simply crawled over to him and pressed her lips against his. He inhaled sharply and brought one hand up to her jaw before smoothing it through her hair.

“Sansa,” he murmured.

“Look, I… I’ve been feeling awful lately because all I’ve wanted to do was that. And I didn’t want to ruin what we had, so I didn’t… because I’m a coward. So can we make up for lost time please?” she pleaded.

“I’ve got a class at three,” he whispered. “But I’m free all night.”

“So we’ll meet at yours, then?’ she asked.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to concentrate in class now, but he nodded nonetheless and kissed her again.

She slid her tongue into his mouth and he groaned into hers.


	26. Winter wedding || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Canon Era, Theon Greyjoy Lives, Wedding, Canon Divergent, Not Canon Compliant, Post Season 8

Theon swallowed thickly and looked around the Godswood. He was standing before the heart tree and for the first time in what felt like weeks, the winter sun was shining down through the bare treetops, and the air was clear of snow. The only flakes that swirled were the soft powder stirred up by the wind.

Jon told him that was a good sign. That snow during a wedding indicated a cold marriage ahead. No snow meant that he and Sansa would always find warmth in one another, and it brought a lump to his throat that he hadn’t wanted Jon to know about, but there was no mistaking the cough and sniffling.

Jon clapped his hand on his back and it shook him enough to make the lump dissipate. “You’ll do, Greyjoy,” was all he said.

He’d do?

Sansa deserved the world, but _he’d do_? He was so far from what a woman such as she was merited. Her father had promised her a lord-husband who was worthy of her. Someone brave and gentle and strong.

Not some coward, carved up and broken. With fingers he had to hide behind gloves because they were so scarred and horrific, she’d likely be frightened at the reminder of where they’d come from.

That was another time he’d prefer to forget, and yet he couldn’t.

He could have made his peace with offering her what was left of his gnarled and broken body if he’d only been a brave man. Some man fitting of being married to the Queen of the North.

Then again, Sansa was the one who’d proposed this, and Theon couldn’t help but give her everything she asked for. He loved her.

He loved her far more than he’d ever even felt kindness for another. Body and soul and mind and everything in between. They had no secrets. And he couldn’t imagine living and _not_ loving Sansa Stark. Not worshipping the ground she tread upon. 

And he’d continue to do so until the day he died anyway, so when she suggested that they marry, he agreed readily.

There would be no bedding ceremony. But the entire affair was archaic anyway. This was a love match, so no one cared if they consummated or didn’t.

He’d, of course, heard the talk. The whispered conversations that ceased the second he approached.

How could the marriage be consummated? When Theon was…

When he wasn’t a man?

It wasn’t a sore topic for him anymore. It had been at one time, but he’d made his peace with it. He felt no less a man than he had before Ramsay, which led him to believe that being a man wasn’t connected to what one had in his britches, and instead amounted to some unquantifiable something in a person.

The subject was broached only once in front of Sansa, to his knowledge. And it was Jon who’d brought it up.

And she’d snapped at him so roughly, Theon was surprised Jon didn’t fall to the ground prone. 

If anyone doubted that Sansa was Stark-enough to be the queen of the North, they need only ask Jon Snow, who knew exactly how ferocious the she-wolf could be when someone close to her was threatened.

Of course, consummation simply meant that the marriage was finalized through intimacy. And intimacy wasn’t something beyond him. If Sansa wanted intimacy, he’d happily provide it. There were other ways of doing so. And bedding ceremonies were often the least intimate affairs of his recollection. So one had to wonder, how any marriage could be considered consummated when something as barbaric as bedding marked the beginning.

Obviously, intimacy aside, there would be no heirs, but Sansa told him the thought of pregnancy made her sick anyway. She didn’t want to give her body to another soul as long as she lived. Not in that all-encompassing, physically challenging, and likely dangerous way. She said she knew that the prospect of motherhood should fill her with joy, and while motherhood itself did make her happy to think upon. It was just the childbearing that made her quake with fear.

She said that there were plenty of orphans they could adopt and that King Bran would legitimize them as their heirs if they so chose.

Theon had to wonder if that was the only quality that endeared him to her. That he could never, would never force her into something for the good of the kingdom and to assuage his own toxic masculinity. Year after year, some of the Northern brides were with child constantly. 

But Sansa didn’t have to worry about that with him. Because he was safe.

He didn’t want to think of why. It was a weight around his neck and prevalent in every discussion he had with anyone. He could be training in the yard or simply strolling the streets of Winter Town and the knowledge of what he was hung over his head as if Ramsay took the knife to his forehead and inscribed the word into his skin instead of where he’d actually cut him.

Theon wasn’t brave or strong, but he was safe. Gentle. He was at least one of the things her father had promised her.

Gentle. He had no other way to be.

But even as he thought the words, they soured immediately, left a bad taste in his mouth as if he’d spoken them. He had no reason to believe Sansa was settling. That was just his own morose, self-sabotaging mind, concocting reasons why he didn’t deserve happiness.

Sansa told him she loved him. Told him all the time, in fact. He had no reason to doubt her words. Especially when she worked so tirelessly to make him happy.

And he _was_ happy with her. Never more so than when they stole little moments alone, or when he snuck into her chambers late at night to cuddle up close under the furs on her bed until morning’s early light. He never felt so happy as he did with her head heavy on his chest as he cradled her in the dark.

And after today, they wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore. They could touch each other in public. Would be expected to, in fact.

He supposed that was what he was looking forward to the most.

Theon took in a deep breath and let it out in a white puff in front of him. “Alright, Theon?” Yara asked.

He’d almost forgotten she was here. It always surprised the fuck out of him when people did things for him. Expecting nothing in return. And Yara’s presence here was no different.

He nodded. “Aye. Never better.”

“I’ve stood beside many men awaiting their brides, and asked that same question of all of them. And they always said the same as you. ‘Never better.’ Never believed it until now.”

He could feel her smiling as he turned away from her. “What other way should I be, Yara?”

“None other, Theon.”

“Aye, they’ll be happy. Now that they’ll have free reign to be as disgustingly in love as they wish at all times? Both of them will be as happy as you’ve ever seen,” Arya said from where she was leaning against a tree.

“I forgot you were here,” Theon sighed. “My day was almost perfect… and there _you_ are.”

Arya snorted. “You’ll be more polite to me once I’m your sister.”

Theon chuckled. “Whatever you say, Arya.”

There were footsteps approaching, and he turned to see two others standing in the clearing. Jon in his black, and Sansa, wearing what looked to be a new dress.

He’d assumed she would wear the one she’d worn at her coronation, but it appeared that she’d made an entirely new one for this occasion and it brought that lump back in his throat again.

He couldn’t see the intricacies from here. Most of them were likely covered by her maiden cloak. But from what he could see, the gown was lighter grey than she normally wore. There was embroidery upon the skirt, but he couldn’t make it out from where he stood.

The gown was beautiful. Not that any she’d ever worn were anything less than beautiful.

Her auburn hair was braided in the traditional Northern fashion, but it shone in the sun like spun gold and her lips looked as deeply red as the Weirwood blossoms.

She was wearing a dark cloak with the Stark sigil. It brought his attention to his own cloak. Also a dark cloak, with the Greyjoy sigil embroidered lightly in gold. Sansa had given it to him as a gift on his last Nameday, it made sense that he’d be using it to cover her now.

As they drew closer, he could see she was talking to Jon, smiling brilliantly.

Happy.

Truly happy.

And then she looked at him and her smile widened. “Ser,” she said, dropping her head slightly.

“Your majesty,” he replied, making her giggle at his bow. “What?” he asked.

“You don’t have to bow to me, Theon.”

“What if I wish it?” he asked, offering his hand as Jon led her closer.

“So long as you keep it up, Sansa should be the happiest woman in the seven kingdoms,” Jon replied, giving Theon a nod as he let his arm drop and left Sansa with him, taking a step back to observe the ceremony.

“Get on with it, I’m hungry,” groused Arya.

Sansa closed her eyes briefly and sighed, turning towards her sister. “Don’t ruin the one wedding I actually want, Arya.”

Whether it chastised her or not, she was silent for the rest of the ceremony, except where her voice was needed.

“State your names.”

“Sansa Stark.”

“Theon…” he coughed. “Theon Greyjoy.”

“And who gives this woman to this man?”

“I do,” Jon said. “As does her brother, King Bran.” He nodded up to a tree where a one-eyed-raved peered down at them all.

“And you, Sansa, do you accept Theon as your husband?” Arya asked

“I take this man,” she replied, smiling warmly at Theon.

Jon stepped forward, removing the cloak from her shoulders and draping it over his arm.

Theon quickly removed his own cloak and draped it around her shoulders, hands lingering as he secured it. One gloved hand trailed up under her chin, hooking there and tilting her head up so he could kiss her lips.

She was so warm and she opened up for him, stepping closer and pressing both hands to his chest.

Arya cleared her throat deliberately and Sansa pulled away from him, rolling her eyes. “Let’s get on with it then,” she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Let’s get on with it indeed.” He dropped his hand from her and promptly turned to scoop her into his arms. She giggled as he carried her to the dining hall.


	27. Like Real People Do || for Unreal_Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Like Real People Do - Hozier
> 
> Other tags: College/University AU, Kissing

Sansa was dreading this afternoon. Besides the fact that her anal-retentive ass had to clean hers and Arya’s apartment from top to bottom before he arrived, she was going to have to drag Theon Greyjoy through a partner project for New Media.

She bit her lip and looked around the living room. Everything looked good. Nothing weirdly out of place or anything. She’d meant to get the entire project finished when she got home from work the night before, but Petyr had kept her later than everyone else to do inventory and she was exhausted.

It was fine. She could get it finished before class on Tuesday. She had the entire weekend.

She just had to get through this afternoon and make sure Theon knew what he was talking about so when they presented, it wasn’t glaringly obvious that he hadn’t done anything.

Her doorbell rang and she sighed, collecting herself to go answer it.

Of course, she couldn’t figure out if she should smile or not upon opening the door, so she didn’t.

“Hey,” she said.

“Everything alright?” Theon asked, shifting slightly and stomping out a cigarette under his shoe. Then he knelt to pick up the butt and looked at her expectantly.

“Yeah, I just… had a late night last night.”

“Oh. Wanna let me come in and we can knock out this project, then?”

“Yeah. Yeah…” She took a step back and let him enter.

“Where should I throw this?” he asked, nodding to the spent cigarette in his hand.

“Flush it, I don’t want the smell,” she said. “Bathroom’s second door on the left down the hall.”

He left the room and she sighed heavily. He hadn’t brought anything with him.

Luckily, she had everything printed out at the library. It had cost her all the spare change in the bottom of her purse, but she had it in the folder she’d set out on the dining table, along with her laptop so they could actually make the presentation. Or she could. Later. After he left.

She took a seat behind her laptop.

And he returned from the bathroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Hey, are you accepting Airdrops?”

“What? Yeah, I—“

“Cool, I see you, just gonna drop the thing I was working on earlier so we can both see it.”

“The thing you were—“

The file popped up in the corner of her screen and she clicked it, which opened Keynote. And there was a project.

Well, half a project. His half.

He’d done his part of it and even laid out a project design. It was rudimentary, and she would likely tweak a few things, but tweaking did not take as long as creating from scratch, so.

“You… made a presentation?” Sansa said, eyes wide as she looked up at Theon.

“Excuse me,” he said, leaned down to place his hand over the trackpad of her laptop, clicking around the slides to show her what all he’d done and what all was remaining.

He smelled like cigarettes and cologne.

She swallowed and nodded, never more aware of how close he was. “I underestimated you… I assumed you wouldn’t do your part, and I was prepared to do the entire thing.”

He chuckled. “Sansa, you need better group partners.”

That smile was what always did her in.

He was so handsome when he was free and happy. Not trying to put on airs or be someone he wasn’t. Theon was nice when he didn’t try so hard.

And she found herself staring at his lips, licking her own and then blushing hard and turning back to her laptop.

He laughed again but didn’t move. Not in jest, but just out of nerves, most likely.

“The bar must be really low if you almost snogged me for doing the bare minimum.”

“I didn’t almost snog you,” she countered.

It was a lie, she had almost snogged him. But she’d stopped herself at the last minute because snogging wasn’t something she and Theon did.

“Did too, I’ve kissed and been kissed enough to know when one almost happened. Your eyes got all dark and you licked your lips.”

“Maybe you were about to snog me, and you just saw what you wanted?” she countered.

He chuckled. “What would you do if I kissed you, Sansa Stark?”

She pressed her lips together and turned all of her attention to the project, copy and pasting her information into the appropriate places while he stayed right there, impossibly close.

“It’s done,” she finally said. “Want to see it?”

“I can see it,” he said. “Looks great.”

“Can I submit? We get extra credit if we submit it early.”

“Go for it,” he replied, moving just a bit closer, close enough that his breath was ruffling her hair.

She did and closed her laptop afterwards. “Well, that’s a load off. Want to go get a coffee, Theon?”

“No,” he said, and she turned to look at him, to lock her eyes with his.

“What do you want, then?” she asked, her voice coming out breathier than she wanted, but he was still so close.

“To kiss you.”

“What?”

“I want to kiss you, Sansa. Is that alright?”

“Since when?” she asked.

“Since… always?” he replied. ‘Didn’t know you felt the same way until just now.”

She could have denied it, but she didn’t want to. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for such a long time,” she confessed.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Fear, I suppose.”

“Of me?”

“Of putting myself out there,” she replied.

“Just so we’re clear, you’d be fine with me kissing you? He asked, hovering just out of reach.

“Theon…” She grabbed the neck of his shirt, tugging him closer, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
